Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical lens, especially to an optical lens with smaller volume and better image quality.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, requirements for real-time photographs and dynamic photographs are increased, and along with the continuous progress of technology of smart phones and tablet computers, various mobile devices require improved optical image qualities. In addition, due to the thinning design of various mobile devices, people's needs for optical systems continuously increase as well. With the pursuit of miniaturization, the requirements for image qualities have gradually increased as well.
A conventional optical image-capturing system installed in portable electronic products is usually formed of several lenses. However, due to the popularity of high level mobile devices, such as smart phones, users have quickly upgraded their requirements for the pixels and imaging qualities of optical image-capturing systems. In addition, sizes of photosensitive components have increased as well; accordingly, conventional optical systems have failed to satisfy the current trends.
Therefore, it is in need to provide novel optical lenses having reduced sizes and improved image qualities with reduced costs.